1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod, and more particularly to improvement of a reel seat of a fishing rod.
2 Description of the Related Art
A conventional reel seat of a fishing rod is known from e.g. the Japanese laid-open utility model gazette: Hei 1-155361. This reel seat consists of a fixed hood fixed to the rod and a movable hood which position is adjustable by means of a nut-like ring member engaging with a threaded portion of a fishing rod.
More specifically, with the above-described convention, through displacement of the movable hood relative to the fixed hood by rotation of the ring member, a foot of a reel is fitted to tapered inner faces of the fixed and movable hoods.
The advantage of the screw-feed type reel seat described above is that the reel can be firmy fixed even by rotating the ring member with a small force. On the other hand, the main disadvantage of this conventional construction is that the fixation afforded by the operation of the ring member tends to be excessive as to render detachment of the reel foot from,the movable hood difficult.
Further, in case the reel is fixed at an improper position relative to the rod, while the one terminal end of the reel foot is engaged with the fixed hood, the other terminal end of the foot engaged with the inner face of the movable hood remains detached from the rod. Such erroneous engagement makes the attachment of the reel troublesome.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing reel which allows easy attachment and detachment of the reel while maintaining the aforementioned advantage of the screw-feed type reel seat.